


Sir Thorstag's Victory

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, SCA RPF, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fixed-form, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Wheel and Bob form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-05-28
Updated: 1995-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Thorstag wins the Coronet of Cynagua, in traditional verses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Thorstag's Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written on site at Cynagua Coronet, while 'auditing' the Bard of the Swan competition. Presented at Evening Court to much acclaim. The form is 'Wheel and Bob' after the style of Gawain and the Green Knight.

May brings meetings:    Many princes  
Gathering gladly,    great deeds to witness  
The Swan's succession;    Cynagua's heir.  
Thorstag, thunderfisted,    thane and knight  
Did stoutly stand,    seeking that prize  
Eager for honor    and Eowyn's pleasing.  
White wind whirling,    wing`ed Einar  
Fares him forth     first to try  
And quick to close     clashing blades.  
Fast falls Einar,     felled by Thorstag.  
Next came Kettil,     Prince Cybi's son,  
Sea-bright scion,     swift and tall  
Stag tines touched     and took his life.  
          A start  
          For Eowyn of Agincourt  
          Her hands hold his heart  
          Lady and luck-hoard  
          Grace gives to her part.

Darken dealt     death to armor  
Thorstag third     that thane did try  
Hard they hammered,     harrowed stern  
Bane brought blows     breaking stag's life.  
Cheeseshank chose     a chary stand,  
But no caution kept     the clout from striking.  
Urban under     earth now lies.  
Mighty Michael     met he next,  
who king's court     had kept with skill  
But Earl's art     availed him not,  
'Gainst the northern knight's     knock and blow.  
Stuart's son     was slain most noble.  
Wolfkeeper, wary,     weilded his sword  
As leg-lanced     he limped forth,  
Sword and skill     still a threat  
'Till fell Falan's brother     full struck his head  
And Riemar relinquished     richness of life.  
          For  
          To ever honor Eowyn  
          His true treasure store  
          He wondrous worth would win  
          With mirth and might and more.

Magnusson next matched     mettle with Hrothgarson  
Thunderer's sons thick     thewed and strong  
With shield strike     and sword ring  
Clarion clear,     too close for victory  
Both bowed to blade death.  
Again they approach,     eager to battle  
Bold white boar,     baiting the stag  
'Till artful aim     ended that game  
And Thorfin fell,     full of honor.  
Held against haste,     hand and sword steady,  
Christian then came,     coronet seeking  
Sable and silver     met stag in the heather,  
And stern was that striving     in stillness of air.  
Breath bound,     barons and princes  
Waited without words,     watching the fray,  
Then death demanded,     and the Duke fell.  
          Oh,  
          That art might equal honor  
          And blessing bright bestow  
          For death deals not dishonor  
          To either Eowyn or Isabeau.

Fast came, and fierce,     the final challenge.  
Clever Kolbyr     claimed also the right  
To stand for Cynagua,     seeking that throne.  
Laughing the ladies     lent mirth to their sport  
As fair and fell,     they flew at each other.  
Bright blades meet,     bold Kolbyr dies.  
Next, neither would neglect     notice to consorts,  
And solemn salutes     gave both sweet regard.  
Sorensen, steeled,     circles and darts  
Dealing death     to doughty Thorstag.  
Outcome uncertain still,     Eowyn, Odindisa  
Held hands     hard together  
Supported by princesses,     princes and king.  
Twice trial has triumphed,     the third will decide.  
Blooded boar bows     and branch-tined stag  
Each honors the other     who aethling would be.  
Then boar bounds,     brisk at the stag  
Dancing death     daring the strike.  
Weary with wounds,     wary is Hrothgarson  
But quick with quip     and clean struck blow.  
Sudden and slow,     slain is Sorenson  
And Thorstag stands,     Cynagua's Lord.  
          None higher  
          All honor to Eowyn  
          Liege Lady and Luck-fire  
          Hrothgarson did rightly win  
          A prince's place inspire'd


End file.
